On the Wings of Angels
by Mike D
Summary: While in high school T.K. and Kari find themselves drawn back into the Digital World to stop an unholy union. My first Takari fic. Feedback welcome.


On the Wings of Angels

On the Wings of Angels

By: Mike D.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters. Believe me that if I did this would be an episode.

Years have passed since MaloMyotismon's evil was vanquished from this world and the Digital World. The Digidestined have all gone there separate ways of life. Most of the original Digidestined are in college. All but two that is Kari and T.K. are both in High School and just turned 16. T.K. and Kari have been close friends for years now. If you'd look at them you'd think there were dating each other, but no they're just friends. Like when they were young T.K. is the star of the schools Basketball team and Kari the head cheerleader. One fateful day after the semi-final game Kari waits for T.K. outside the school. "Great Game, I thought they never stood a chance." Kari said as T.K. walked out the door. "I can't believe that we won. They were killing us" T.K. said as Kari interrupted him saying "Then you starting whipping their butts." Kari said as they walked toward T.K.'s brand new convertible. "Did I ever say how much I love this car." T.K. said starting the ignition. Soon after they drove out of the Parking Lot the Radio started acting odd. "Man, don't tell me this thing is busted already." T.K. said sighing. "It hurts!" Kari said clutching her head in pain. T.K. pulled the car over to see what was wrong. Kari laid her head on T.K.'s shoulder crying. He put his armor around her to comfort her. "What's wrong?" T.K. asked. "The darkness it's so strong He's back so is she" Kari said as the pain stopped.

Suddenly a rogue bolt of lightning hit near the car soon followed by another and another. T.K. held the Trembling Kari tight as a bolt hit the car. After a brilliant flash of light T.K. and Kari saw a familiar face. "Sorry for the light show but it was the only way to scare anyone watching away." A cloaked man said pulling off his hood. "Gennai!" Kari said still holding onto T.K. "What's going on?" T.K. asked. "Let me explain a large blue dragon said appearing in the Sky. "Azulongmon, this most be important." Kari said being able to stand on her own. "Yes it is, after MaloMyotismon was destroyed he was reformatted like all Digimon. He was successfully able to digivolve into Devimon. He soon joined with another "old friend" a reformatted LadyDevimon. Their passion for evil and destruction has led to their love. They plan to marry each other in a Dark Marriage. This unholy union will cause the Digital World to fall into Darkness." Azulongmon said as T.K. and Kari listened in fear. "We need you help to prevent this Wedding." Gennai said. "That all well and good but where are the others?" T.K. asked. "There others are of no help, there is a dark forced around the Viral Chapel that only holy energy can break. You two are the only ones we can turn to." Gennai said lowering his head.

"I guess that we are special. We must have the special powers of the Digital World." Kari said looking up at Azulongmon. "Yes, your inner power are the shinning guardians of the digital world as are these friends." Azulongmon said as MagnaAngemon and Angewomon floated down from behind the dragon. "Gennai already sent for us and Azulongmon gave us the power to digivolve to ultimate again." MagnaAngemon said landing near T.K. & as Angewomon land next to Kari. "We beg of you all to stop this union, please don't let us down. The only other thing I can do is to transport you to the Chapel. Good luck." Azulongmon said as another flash of bright light filled the room. The group soon found their selves out side of what looked like a twisted Church. 

"This is going to be a task. We never had to do anything on our own." Kari said worried. T.K. came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry just remember when we were the last ones against Piedmon. We didn't give up them and we won't now." T.K. said smiling. "I never thought of how calming that smile is. He always could make me feel better. Especially when I was sick when were fighting Machinedramon. I've always been scared to tell him how I feel. If he didn't feel the same I'm afraid I'll lose our friendship. The last thing I need is to lose him." Kari thought with a tear in her eye, all she said though was "Yeah your right." To T.K. "She is so gentle and sweet. I wish I could just sit down here and hold her. When I was little she was the first girl I didn't think was "icky". Over the years I've watcher her grow from a cute little girl into a absolutely beautiful women. I wish I could just tell her I love her but if she doesn't love me I'd be crushed an afraid I'd never see her again. I can't risk it." T.K. thought as they both looked at the Chapel. "LETS GO!!!!!!" T.K. yelled out.

The four heroes have quickly rushed toward Chapel. As they touched the dark field around it a small hole open up big enough for them to pass which quickly closed once through. Out of now were hoards of Bakemon came out off the trees and stones. "Watch out, T.K. stand back." MagnaAngemon said using his sword slashing at Bakemon deleting them. "I'm with you MagnaAngemon." Angewomon said taking out Bakemon with her Celestial Arrows. The champion level Digimon were no match for the two ultimate's. The two angel Digimon lead the way through the Chapel halls flanked by two teenage digidestined. Soon they came across the main room. There stood Devimon and LadyDevimon standing in front of a Phantomon. "How DARE YOU! You shall not interrupt are union." Devimon snarled as he swiped at MagnaAngemon with his claws. "Yes, get them my dear and I shall take this hussy out." LadyDevimon said slapping Angewomon. The four Digimon dueled with each other for hours. The Phantomon priest has run off a long time ago. "Why are those two so powerfully? They're only a Champion and an Ultimate." T.K. said surprised. "It's the dark field, It's like fuel to there fire. It pumping their energy beyond there limits." Kari said feeling the dark forces flowing around the room. The two Devi's swung the Angels into each other knocking them out. T.K. and Kari looked in shock as the two evil Digimon's eyes meet them. "What shall we do with these kids." LadyDevimon asked. "How about we rip their flesh from their bones." Devimon grinned. "Sounds like a plan." LadyDevimon said smiling. "Let's start with the girl." Devimon said shooting his arm at Kari. Kari froze with fear as the hand drew near her chest. Kari closed her eyes as she heard a familiar scream. She opened her eyes to see T.K. covering her with Devimon hand in his back. "What a fool, He couldn't wait for his turn I guess." LadyDevimon said almost laughing. 

"T.K. why why'd you do it?" Kari asked holding the weakened T.K. in her arms. "Kari I couldn't let him hurt you"T.K. said. "Oh T.K. please don't die. Please don't leave me." Kari said crying. "Kari I want to tell you something" T.K. said weakly. "What?" Kari asked. "Kari When I first saw you I thought you were the prettiest thing I've ever seen. The way you laughed, the way you smiled, the way you always enjoyed life, the way you always stuck up for the little guy. Over the years I've seen you grow and become wiser. You've matured and grown in beauty every day. You mean everything to me. I can't begin to explain that to you. What I'm trying to say is Kari Kamiya, I love you with all my heart." T.K. said with tears in his eyes. Kari looked at him in shock. "T.K. I never thought I'd hear those words. I've dreamed of the day I'd hear you say that. I've thought about what it be like to have you in love with me. I love you to T.K. you are in my dreams every night. Please don't leave me now." Kari said kissing T.K. "What is that?!?!?!" Devimon screamed as a brilliant light beamed from the two kissing teens. "That power, its so great" MagnaAngemon said having the power to stand up. "It's coming from T.K. and Kari." Angewomon said standing next to MagnaAngemon. **MagnaAngemon Digivolve to Seraphimon! Angewomon Digivolve to Magnadramon!** "How can it be?!?!" LadyDevimon said as the two mega Digimon took attack stances. "SEVEN HEAVENS" and "FIRE TORNADO!" Seraphimon and Magnadramon shouted as there attacks blast the two evil Digimon deleting them. "Look at that." Magnadramon said looking at the spot T.K. and Kari were. Both children floated there in mid kiss. Each with a pair of feathery white wings coming from their backs. The pair touched the ground and their wings disappeared. "T.K. your wound is gone. And why do I feel so light." Kari said as she felt the hole in T.K.'s shirt. "Yeah it felt like I was flying, it was weird not as weird as that." T.K. said noticing Seraphimon and Magnadramon. "How?" Kari said stuttering. "Your love, Kari. You and T.K.'s love awoke the guardians within you and gave us the strength to reach our Mega levels. We no loner need them now though" Magnadramon said as Seraphimon and Magnadramon devolved into Patamon and Gatomon. The two Digimon ran over to there partner's arms. T.K. and Kari held their Digimon in one arm and each other in their second arm as they left the ruins of the Chapel. "T.K. when do you think were going to be in a chapel together." Kari said jokingly making T.K. sweatdrop.

**_The End_**


End file.
